


True superiority

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing Tropes, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Annabel Trevelyan - NSFW- Short one off prompt- Smut and teasing





	True superiority

“You know, as the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, I really expected you to keep a better eye on your infantry,” said Annabel, dashing another one of his pieces from the board with a swipe.

Last time they’d played he’d let her win and now Cullen finds himself staring at the game board blinking in dismay. Working fast he calculates she could sweep to victory in six moves.

Glancing up he sees how her eyes sparkle with mischief, it’s not clear if she’s seen her path to glory or if she’s merely enjoying the thrill of taking another of his pieces. His mind continues to work and returning his full attention to the board a small smirk plays on his lips. There’s a way he can block her and win in less than five.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he moves his next piece with certainty.

“You know,” she replies dropping her voice low in a way that captivates is attention. It draws his eyes, which are forced to drag over her plump cleavage as she’s lent over the table. “That deviant smirk is going to get you in trouble someday.”

He chuckles lightly and cocks one eyebrow. “Deviant?”

“Yes,” she purrs, leaning further, hair falling loosely off her shoulders as she shifts to loom over the game. Lifting her hand, she curls a finger in a beckoning motion and his throat runs dry. Shuffling forwards, he takes a second to scan the gardens, they seem more or less alone. Swallowing hard he leans towards her, his pulse already beginning to throng in the way that only the anticipation of her or battle could educe.

Sure enough, her lips press against his.

He’d hardly allowed himself to imagine this moment the last time they played, but Maker he had wanted to. Her lips are as soft as her voice, the kiss is slow and tender, slightly awkward given their position. Somehow her tongue slips into his mouth making his pulse jerk before deepening his own end of the kiss to turn it sultry. When she pulls away and smirks, he notes that most definitely _is_ deviant.

“If I didn’t know better, Lady Trevelyan, I’d say you were trying to distract me,” he quips, sitting back down to study her reaction with scrutiny.

“Why would I do a thing like that?”

“I don’t know,” he states, his confidence blooming thanks to the seductive nature of her eyes as he causally leans back in his seat. “Perhaps the leader of the Inquisition is concerned for her title of chess superiority?”

One of her feet grazes up the outside of his boot but his focus never leaves her expression. He knows she’s trying to distract him, but she needn’t try so hard. Her low-cut blouse and the purr of her voice had already made up his mind long ago. If there wasn’t so many curious eyes watching in the shadows he would simply of pounced across and taken her right then.

“Hmm, perhaps,” she muses while she sidesteps one of her pieces, saving it from its once doomed fate. It’s difficult but his eyes do flick down to the board, she’s bought herself a few moves, but there is no denying his victory is inevitable…and she’s seen it too.

“We could stay here and find out,” she continues, her finger tracing down over the distinctly phallus shaped piece in blatant suggestion. “Or we could retire to your chambers and find out where your true superiority lays?”  

Desire begins to bleed through and he can no longer resist her. Without another thought he lunges over to kiss her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and sending pieces scattering to the long grass around them.

She seems as desperate for him as he is for her. Her hands wrap around his neck, her back bows, crushing their bodies together, as she melts into his arms and scorching kiss.

Panting he breaks for air, his skin now flushed and his heart soaring. “Oh, I know the answer to that already,” he rumbles.His scar twitches as he smirks, then he grabs her hand and tugs her up into his arms as he stands.  

Annabel allows herself to fall against his chest. Holy Andraste how she loved it when the lion emerged, springing forward like the coiled beast it was and taking what it wanted. She tiptoes up kiss him but he stands tall, keeping his delicious smirk just out of her reach, it seems he’s finally learning how to tease her back.

With their hands wrapped together she lets him pull her swiftly along, having to rush to keep pace with his swift strides.

As they enter his office he flings her inside before promptly slamming the door. Giggling she speeds up his ladder before he has a chance to grab hold. She’s hardly back on her feet when he barrels into her back, staggering them both to the bed, him pulling off armour as he goes. She helps slug his chest piece to one side so she can run her hands up his torso and the rippling muscles she can feel straining there.

She reaches up for a kiss but is denied again as his face instead slips down to nestle in her curves. One hand undoing her blouse and bra strap while he kisses over the mounds of her breasts. The scrape of his stubble sends a shiver down her spine and already she’s wriggling free from her bottoms. His hand slips down to help, then traces finger tips up her inner thigh. The rumble which resonates from him when his fingers pass over her already wet folds makes her mewl.

Her fingers reach down, the very tips grazing his own, she feels his body shudder, and smiles with pride. But her control over him is short lived, sternly he lifts her hand above her head and pins it there.

Once secure, Cullen wastes no time in easing himself down, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach and across her navel until he’s kissing her far more intimately. She hums as the flat of his tongue travels up her creases. His fingers clasp and dig into her thighs to hold her, splayed for him, and then a shudder of pleasure vibrates up through her core.

He seems to relish exploring her and she is more than willing to allow it. He dips inside then out, his tongue swirls over sensitive flesh, brushing her nub before he sucks. A cry resonates from her throat as he spills her over the edge with ease. He continues to lap, seemingly savouring her, but chest heaving and nerves flooded with bliss she hardly notices his delicate touch.

Eyes pressed shut, she feels him shift. If this was a game he is most certainly winning as she has already lost all sense to the throng of pleasure seeping through her. He looms over her and running her hands over him her brows knot slightly as she discovers his shirts still on. That mistake is quickly resolved with a tug up over his shoulders. When their eyes meet again she can see lust has darkened his to burnt copper, and the predator waiting within, is hungry... wanton.

Then with a grunt he’s inside her and the motion spills a loud broken moan from her. It hasn’t even ended when he pants a growl and begins to fuck her into the mattress beneath them. His pace is relentless, each drive sending a bolt of bliss through her and building her demanding need.

Panting his name against his lips seems to tighten his grip on her wrist and speed him up, pain mixing with pleasure deepens her moans but his lips swallow the sound. His tongue easily dominates over hers as he buries himself against her. Into her. 

Maker’s fucking breath he’s glorious as he pounds, giving her everything, both lost in basic primal need as the heat between them soars.

With one particularly deep thrust she comes again, crying his name, her nails clasping the back of his hand, her face pressed up against his as her back turns ridged and her thighs tremble through the wake of pleasure. The next slam inside makes his own grip tighten. His lips are so close that she nips his scar as he climaxes and the simple bite seems to make the release that much sweeter as his face contorts and the baritone of his moan vibrates through her.

Panting he remains in place, still filling her and slowly opens his eyes. A soft smile comes to Cullen’s lips as she tenderly clears some lose curls from his forehead. 

He rolls off her with a light groan, clearly struggling to breath as he lies flat on his back, sculpted torso covered with a gleam of sweat. She admires his spent state for a moment before he opens his arm so she can nuzzle close against him, both their chests rising and falling rapidly as one. After a few moments of contented silence Annabel smiles as he speaks. 

“Shall we call it a draw, Inquisitor?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments all make me smile <3


End file.
